


Mommygail's Unit

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: Abigail had always seen herself as the leader of her unit. She had never been able to imagine the things that being a leader would bring to her though.aka. Abigail Bellweather being a mother to the Bellweather unit + one evil baby necro.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 30
Kudos: 285





	1. Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> So… I had a thought and I have slept way too little and one thing led to other and this happened… You’re welcome? (I guess??)

It started out as any normal day off would. Abigail was taking a walk around Fort Salem enjoying the fresh spring air. Days like these were much needed after the harsh training weeks. If Abigail knew anything, it was that she wouldn’t let anything or anyone took this calm Saturday morning away from her. 

Or so she tought…

~~

Raelle was laying on the grass at the lush forest of Fort Salem’s yards. She could feel her favourite necro swift next to her and sit up.

Scylla stretched her arms high up into the air and yawned. She had fallen asleep on Raelle’s arms and she smiled at the memory. She turned to meet Raelle’s dreamy gaze.

”Slept well?” Raelle asked and Scylla smiled.

”Yeah. Thanks to you. My favourite pillow.” Scylla joked and Raelle smirked at her.

Scylla studied Raelle’s face in a happy haze.  
Then she frowned as she noticed the way Raelle seemed quite restless.

”Are you okay babe?” Scylla asked concerned.

”Yeah. Don’t worry. I’m just kinda bored.” Raelle confessed.

”Well I might have an idea to fix that…” Scylla smirked and Raelle raised an eyebrow questioningly.

”What do you have in mind?” Raelle asked.

”A race.” Scylla said simply.

”A race? What’s in it for the winner?” Raelle wondered getting quite interested.

”If you win, I’ll do the laundry for a month and vice versa?” Scylla challenged.

”You’re competitive and so am I.” Raelle stated simply. ”And this might end bad. But I will never miss on a change to not need to do laundry!” Raelle finished with a playful spark in her eyes.

”Meet you here in an hour? I’ll go find us something to race with.” Scylla suggested.

”Deal.” Raelle agreed.

”Oh and go get Tally. We’ll need a judge.” Scylla added before the couple gave each other quick kiss and went on their separate ways.

~~

Raelle was so ready. She sat down on to the bike saddle. Scylla had sneaked out two army bikes for them to ride. Scylla glanced at her and smirked. Raelle returned the expression. Oh how she loved the necro.

”Girls are you sure this is a good idea?” Tally asked in an uneasy voice.

”Of course this is! Don’t worry Tal.” Raelle convinced.

This definitely wasn’t a good idea.

”We didn’t really want anyone to find out about this, but we needed a judge to make sure there would be no cheating.” Scylla explained.

Scylla sent Raelle a meaningful look but the blonde pretented not to notice. Playing dirty might be a bad habbit of the fixer’s during game nights and such, but she would never admit it herself.

”Right. Well… Are you ready then?” Tally asked looking between the pair.

”Born ready!” Raelle answered excited.

”Always.” Scylla said confident.

”On your marks.” Tally began and raised her hands to the air.

”Get set.” both contestants placed their feet on the pedals.

”Ride!” Tally shouted and as her hands went back down, the witch duo rocketed on their way.

Everything went fine at first and the pair kept laughing out loud at the rush they felt as their bikes sped away. There was a sharp turn ahead of them and Scylla didn’t notice it quite early enough as she kept glancing at Raelle who was falling shortly behind.

The next thing the necro knew, was that she hit something with such a force she almost blacked out. Scylla had rode right into a tree and was now lying on the ground.

”Scylla! Oh my goodness!” Raelle cried as she literally jumped of her moving bike.

”Oof.” Scylla muttered as she rubbed her now sore chin.

”Baby! Are you okay?” Raelle worried as she reached Scylla.

”You’re bleeding!” Raelle cried out concerned.

”It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.” Scylla said just before she winced in pain as the healer’s palm hit her chin. ”Badly.” she added.

”Let me heal you, okay?” Raelle asked and Scylla nodded.

”Ask, and it shall be given. Seek, and ye. shall find.” Raelle chanted and the bruise started to disappear, only to find it’s way to Raelle’s chin.

”Oh Raelle…” Scylla whispered.

Scylla hated it when Raelle would have to heal her. She couldn't stand seeing Raelle get herself hurt in the process.

”It’s okay Scyl-” Raelle started convincing but a certain red head interrupted her sentence.

”What happened? Oh my god are you alright?!” Tally cried as she finally catched up on the couple.

She had tried her best to keep track of the racers but had fallen behind short as the duo had pedaled faster and faster forward.

”Yeah. Don’t worry. Just a little crash.” Scylla explained.

”Oh thank heavens.” Tally breathed out.

”Ready to continue now?” Raelle asked then.

”What?!” Tally cried.

”I mean, I would love to but I don’t think my bike is in the condition to continue anymore.”  
Scylla explained and pointed at the bicycle now bent all over, leaning to the tree Scylla had crashed onto.

”I know. And I know that we can't really continue the race itself. But we can share the bike and finish riding the route together, can’t we?” Raelle smirked and Scylla looked at her confused before it hit her.

”Oh. Oh!” Scylla gasped.

”Exactly. Now hop on!” Raelle encouraged and sat down to the saddle once more.

Scylla took a seat behind Raelle on the rack and placed her hands around Raelle’s waist for a tight hold. 

She pressed the right side of her head at the blonde’s back a sighed happily. This was definetly better than their competition.

Raelle started pedaling and soon they were rushing forward once again. There was quite a steep hill ahead of them and Raelle tried to slow down a bit but the bike kept going.

”Uh babe…” Raelle started and Scylla raised a slightly worried eyebrow.

”Yes?” Scylla asked, fearing for what was about to come.

”I think the brakes are broken.” Raelle confessed and Scylla’s eyes widened.

”Oh shit…” Scylla breathed out.

The bike kept going forward with such a speed that it made the healer’s stomach turn in a nasty way. Tally couldn’t properly keep after them by feet anymore so she ended up using her sight, watching in horror as the pair kept riding.

”Keep pedaling and whatever you do, don’t stop, okay?!” Scylla cried as the bicycle kept speeding down the hill.

~~

Abigail had reached her favourite part of the forest surounding the army base and just as she was about to sit down for awhile, she could hear a far too familiar sounding scream. 

She turned to her left only to be greeted by a sight that left her speechless. Raelle was riding a bicycle at an uncomfortably high speed and Scylla was sitting on the rack holding on for her dear life.

”What in the actual fuck is going on?!” Abigail cried.

Tally reached the spot Abigail had stopped at and saw the unit leader, now trying to chase the biker duo too, with an expression on her face that send shivers down Tally’s spine. They were SO in trouble now with Raelle and Scylla.

”Abigail! Help them!” Tally cried out breathless as she reached the brunette.

”You’ve got to be kidding me…” Abigail muttered under her breath as she started to sing a spell.

The bike started to slow down bit by bit, before it stopped on it’s track, sending both Raelle and Scylla flying up in the air and then to the ground with a loud thud.

”Holy hell!” Raelle muttered as she slowly sat up.

”That was-” Scylla started.

”Awesome!” Raelle finished and the couple high fived.

”No! That was absolutely insane!” Abigail yelled turning their attention towards herself as she and Tally finally reached them.

”What were you thinking?! And why on earth didn’t you use a spell yourself?” Abigail questioned as the trio of witches stood infront of her with their faces down.

”Everything happened so fast-” Scylla started.

”We didn’t realize the brakes were broken-” Raelle started at the same time.

”I couldn’t use any other spells while I was using my sight-” Tally explained at the same time too.

Abigail watched in desbelief as the trio babbled on and on all at once. 

She didn’t quite understand how her peaceful Saturday had turned into this, but all she knew was that she had NOT signed up for this.

”I can’t believe you…” Abigail murmured as she rubbed her temples.

The three other witches completely ignored her and moved on with their conversation.

”So. Who won Tally?” Raelle asked and Abigal was about to loose her marbles completely.

Abigail shook her head. Scylla could’ve really hurt herself and Raelle had been really reckless to rush to heal her like that. The first crash had left one of the army bikes completely trashed and Abigail wasn’t sure how they would get away with that. 

Not to mention the second crash! And all Raelle could think about was who won?! I give up, she thought to herself.

”Technically neither of you ever crossed the finish line we agreed on. But… Before Scylla’s crash, Raelle rode a few inches further. So I suppouse Raelle came in first?” Tally reasoned.

”Hell yeah!” Raelle shouted in victory.

”I let you win.” Scylla muttered and pouted making Raelle grin.

”Oh yeah? So that crash was totally planned?” Raelle chuckled and Scylla showed her tongue at her.

”Well…” Scylla tried to come out with a sassy remark but couldn’t really figure anything out.

”My ride or die.” Raelle joked and kissed the necro's cheek.

”Literally.” Scylla laughed and soon both were laughing.

Abigail was sending daggers to the giggling pair but they were too busy now kissing each other to notice. Meanwhile Tally linked her hand into Abigail’s and leaned to her shoulder.

”Thank you for looking after us.” Tally said softly.

Abigail couldn’t help but smile back. The red head often caused that reaction to happen.

”I’m not sure do I have a choice if I wanna keep my unit in one piece and alive.” Abigail chuckled and rolled her eyes causing Tally to giggle.

Abigail’s Saturday morning had not went as planned, but as the red head ran her thumb over her hand softly, she found herself thinking that maybe she didn’t mind too much after all.


	2. The Cupcake Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tally and Raelle get a wonderful idea from Gerit and things escalate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know why, but something about the unit (+ Scylla, obviously) baking something together is simply one of the cutest freaking things I've ever imagined.

"Cupcakes aren't just for kids! Fuck society!" Raelle whined as Gerit took the cake out of her hand and back to a tray he was holding. 

"Maybe so, but these one's are infact for kids." he simply stated as he, Raelle and Tally kept walking towards the main building of Fort Salem. 

The trio had been sent to give some cupcakes for some orphan children who were touring the academy and the training grounds that day. 

The cupcake giving went nicely. Expect for both Raelle and Tally glancing at the cupcakes wistfully everytime they had to give one away. 

It wasn't that they weren't enjoying helping the kids and seeing the happy smiles on their faces. They just really wanted some cupcakes too. 

After an hour or so the trio had made sure each kid had recieved a cupcake and they started to walk back to the kitchen to return the tray and inform that their duty was done.

"Why don't you just make your own cupcakes instead of drooling over those?" Gerit suggested suddenly while watching over the moping witches. 

"That's a wonderful idea! Let's go get the girls Raelle. Thank you Gerit!" Tally squealed and grabbed Raelle's hand. 

"Hey wait! We'll have to report to Anacostia-" Gerit tried but the redhead and the blonde had already disappeared. 

~~

Scylla was returning to the main building of the army base after her training had ended. As she was about to go inside she could hear someone call for her. She turned around only to be met by two of her favourite witches. 

"Scylla wait!" Tally shouted and waved at the brunette. 

"Hi you two. What is it?" Scylla greeted as they finally reached her.

Raelle pulled Scylla in for a soft and loving kiss before Tally had time to explain. Scylla returned the kiss with a happy smile on her lips. 

"I missed you." Raelle whispered and smiled at her girlfriend. 

"Missed you too." Scylla told honestly and rest her forehead against Raelle's for awhile. 

"Do you wanna bake some cupcakes with us?" Tally asked excited interrupting the lovers. 

Tally gave Scylla her best puppy eyes, trying to make extra sure the brunette would say yes. 

"You know I can't resist that look, so why even bother asking when you can just use your eyes?" Scylla answered and chuckled, causing Tally to grin. 

After they had agreed on the baking plan they headed to the academy's library to find some recipe books. 

The trio sat down and went through a few books before settling on simple vanilla cupcakes with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles. 

~~

"Tally not that I'm complaining but why on earth do you have all these things here with you?" Raelle asked. 

They had returned to their shared room from the library and just when Scylla had been about to ask about the incredients and equipment, Tally had pulled everything necessary from her closet. 

"Oh I just had a feeling they might be useful." Tally answered carefree and Raelle and Scylla shared a look and then just shrugged. 

Just Tally things, Raelle thought. 

"Right. So where do we begin?" Scylla asked while going through the recipe. 

"Let's see. We start by mixing eggs and sugar together." Raelle answered as she peeked at the book over Scylla's shoulder. 

Raelle rest her chin there for awhile and Scylla turned to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. Raelle smiled and kissed Scylla's neck causing the brunette to blush faintly. 

"Earth to lovebirds? Shall we get baking?" Tally teased and they all laughed. 

"Here, have these." Tally said and gave some aprons to eveyone so that they could truly get started. 

~~

"You've got something there." Raelle pointed out gently as she wiped some frosting off Scylla's cheek. 

The necro had excitedly started mixing the icing together and now basically her whole face was covered in the sweet and sticky stuff. 

As Scylla kept whisking away some frosting landed straight on her nose. As Raelle noticed it, she couldn't resist herself. 

"Raelle! Stop!" Scylla giggled as the healer playfully licked the icing from the tip of her nose. 

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. You're such a treat beautiful." Raelle said and wiggled her eyebrows causing Scylla to snort. 

"Well, for your information miss charming, you've got something there too." Scylla giggled as she reached out to kiss some frosting off from the corner of Raelle's eyebrow. 

While the pair got lost in each other, Tally was busy trying to figure out a heating spell so that they could actually bake the cupcakes without an oven. 

"Does either of you know a spell we could heat the cupcakes with?" Tally asked. 

"Oh! I might be able to help!" Scylla volunteered excitedly. 

She took a lighter from her pocket and flicked it so that her hair caught on fire. 

Raelle had seen her girlfriend use the tactic before but poor Tally cried in horror. 

"Scylla! Stop! What are you doing?!" Tally panicked while trying to figure a way to put out the fire. 

"Oh Tally, it's fine. I'm okay. This is something I learned from The Spree." Scylla explained with a bit of a sad smile and Tally calmed down returning the smile. 

After everyone had found out about Scylla being a Spree, things had been pretty rough for awhile but within time the unit and Scylla had only grown back together stronger than ever. 

"Raelle, baby could you bring the cupcakes closer please?" Scylla asked and the trio got into work. 

~~

Abigail walked to her unit room's door feeling completely pooped. She had went for a long run to clear her mind and now she was more than ready to just take a shower and head straight to her bed. 

As she opened the door to the room, none of the training she had gone through so far could've possibly prepared her for what she saw.

In the middle of the room was one of the writing desks of their room. On the desk were packages of flour and sugar, mixing bowls and other baking equipments. 

Around the desk, stood three witches who were all covered in flour and frosting from head to toe and who were now staring at Abigail with wide eyes. 

On top of that, one certain necro had her face on fire. 

The room was covered in flour and somehow dough had found it's way all over the floor, walls, curtains and furniture. 

Abigail took a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to stop existing in that moment. 

She was just done. 

She considered really, really hard just closing the door and heading anywhere else than to the room. 

But before anyone had time to explain themselves, Abigail stepped inside and closed the door behind her. 

"Does anyone have anything to say for themselves?" Abigail asked in a chillingly calm voice. 

"We were just-" Raelle began. 

"We just wanted to-" Scylla started. 

"This was Gerit's idea-" Tally tried. 

"I don't care if general Alder herself ordered you to do this! I'm gonna go take a shower now. And when I come back, this mess will be gone!" Abigail huffed and marched towards the bathroom. 

~~

"How did the dough end up on the ceiling in the first place?" Tally groaned as she stood on her and Raelle's shared bunk bed. 

Scylla and Raelle just laughed causing Tally to grin too as she tried to scrub the dough stains off. 

"I'm suprised Abigail didn't totally burst, you know?" Raelle wondered out loud as she cleaned flour away from the floor. 

"Me too. But her face looked like it was as heated as mine!" Scylla chuckled. 

"The cupcakes should be ready soon. Are you sure it's safe to keep your face lit up this long?" Tally asked concerned. 

"I mean, I'm not 100 percent sure, but I swear it doesn't hurt or harm me anyway at the moment. And these will be done soon." Scylla told as she sat close to the cupcakes. 

The redhead smiled and noded as the trio continued to clean up the mess they've caused. 

~~

Abigail wished for the shower to go on and on forever, but after 15 minutes her fingertips started to get wrinkly so she gave up and got out. 

She wrapped a towel around herself as she got ready to step back to the room. She rubbed her temples at the tought of what could possibly await her this time. 

But to Abigail's suprise the room was back to order when she opened the door. Her unit was still cooking on one of the writing desks and there was still some frosting on their faces, but at least no one's face was on fire anymore. 

"Oh, hi Abbi. Do you wanna come decorate these?" Tally asked cheerfully. 

Living exclamation mark, Abigail thought to herself. 

"I- I'm good, thanks." Abigail replied and went to look for some clothes. 

Meanwhile Scylla and Raelle were busy decorating the cupcakes. Raelle was in charge of spreading the frosting while Scylla scattered the sprinkles. 

"Tally could you bring some more incredients for new patch of frosting? We're starting to run out." Raelle asked and Tally noded. 

As Tally mixed a new portion of icing, Abigail went to the bathroom again to change into some comfy clothes. 

"Here you go." Tally said cheerfully as she was handling a bowl of newly mixed frosting to Scylla. 

What Tally didn't notice, was their unit leader walking back to the room from the bathroom right that very moment. 

The bowl hit Abigail's chest with enough force to make some of the icing splatter all over her face. 

Tally gasped eyes wide and tried her best to hold back her laughter. Scylla and Raelle bursted into laugh and soon Tally lost it too. 

"How do I even put up with you?!" Abigail cried and shook her head. 

"Because you care about us?" Tally sugested with a careful grin. 

"I wouldn't count on that for much longer." Abigail puffed as she reached for something to wipe her face with. 

To her surprise Tally walked infront of her and gently wiped the frosting stains of with the corner of her apron. 

Raelle and Scylla were watching the duo and when Abigail's eyes met Raelle's the blonde raised her eyebrows and smirked at the leader. Abigail blushed and looked away. She softly pushed Tally off and thanked her. 

"Hey Abigail-" Raelle started but Abigail didn't let her finish. 

"Just frost the damn cupcakes!" Abigail sighed defeated as the rest of the unit laughed. 

~~

The evening sun was creating a warm yellow light that lit up the Bellweather unit's room. Everything was peaceful and back to it's place. 

It was almost as if the cupcake craziness had never taken a place there. 

Scylla and Raelle were cuddling on Raelle's bed and munching on the freshly baked cupcakes. 

Meanwhile Abigail was standing infront of the window just watching people pass by. The sunlight was creating stripes on her skin and giving her eyes a soft glow. 

Tally walked behind Abigail and carefully sneaked her arms around the unit leader. Abigail stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the seeker's touch. 

"Unless you haven't noticed, I don't do hugs Craven." Abigail muttered trying to hide the soft blush finding it's way on her cheeks. 

"Oh shush. I'm not buying that miss Bellweather." Tally giggled and continued hugging the leader.

Abigail sighed defeated. She had no idea why, but the redhead made her bend her own rules. Everything felt different with Tally. 

She wasn't sure was she just having an extraordinary close bond with the redhead or was she crushing on her. 

Abigail couldn't really control her body when she turned to face Tally and leaned towards Tally to press a soft kiss to her head. 

Tally smiled at the contact and sighed dreamily. 

"Abbi... I think I-" Tally started but got interrupted when Scylla screamed. 

Abigail and Tally turned to see what was going on only to find Raelle holding Scylla up from the waist and the necro trying to struggle her way out of the firm hold. 

"No! You can't stop me!" Scylla cried. 

"Oh I totally can. If you eat anymore cupcakes you'll get a tummy ache." Raelle huffed while holding her girlfriend tight. 

Abigail shook her head and grinned. Idiots in love, she thought to herself. 

She glanced at Tally who was still wrapped on her arms and couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it was Abigail who was the idiot in love after all? 

Tally turned to face Abigail and gave a dazzling smile that made Abigail's heart flutter. 

The unit leader smiled and let go of Tally, only to take her hand and start walking them towards the other couple.

"Hey you shitbirds! Save some for us!" Abigail ordered laughing.

The whole unit smiled and Raelle brought some of the messy and imperfect, yet baked with love cupcakes to their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more Tallygail centered but I'll try and include some Raylla fluff in it too ;)


	3. Too Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail likes her nights peaceful and quiet. When Tally has a nightmare and Raelle and Scylla end up having a missunderstanding, the night will be anything but peaceful and quiet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... So I don't really have any proper excuses for why the heck it has took me over a month to finish this chapter other than that I've been my typical useless lesbian self... 
> 
> But! The chapter is here now! I hope ya'll will enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support on Mommygail's Unit ❤️ It makes my heart happy how many of you have enjoyed this silly little writing of mine ❤️

Raelle's eyes fluttered open as she could feel a weight appear on top of her. 

"Scyl? What the...?" Raelle croaked in a sleepy voice. 

Scylla didn't answer but just smirked as she straddled Raelle. Raelle could feel her heart beat quicken as the brunette leaned closer and closer to her neck with a mischievous grin on her face. 

"You didn't just wake me up at 2 am because you were in the mood?" Raelle groaned as the necro kept kissing her neck. 

Scylla hummed against the healer's neck as she licked the delicate skin playfully. 

"I mean I love you beautiful but I'm tired and I need to rest so..." Raelle explained and gently pushed Scylla off of her. 

When Raelle met Scylla's eyes she knew she had screwed up. The necro's ocean blue eyes were filled with hurt and unshed tears. 

Scylla didn't say anything as she stormed out of her room. 

~~

Abigail woke up with a startle when she felt the bed shift as someone climbed next to her. 

"Tally? Why the hell are you on my bed at 2 am?" Abigail hissed not even having to open her eyes to know who it was. 

When she didn't hear an answer she gave in and opened her eyes. To her surprise there right next to her wasn't the usually sunshiny living exclamation mark of the unit.

Tally was curled into a small ball and she kept shaking as silent cries wrecked through her body.

Abigail felt her heart ache in such a way it had never ached before. 

"Tally? Tally baby what is it?" Abigail asked as gently as possible fearing scaring Tally even more. 

"Nightmare..." Tally whispered. 

"Oh Tally... Come here pretty bird, I've got you." Abigail said softly as she lifted her blanket. 

Tally pressed tight against Abigail's side as the unit leader wrapped her hand around her waist. 

"Do you wanna-" Abigail started but got silenced by Tally. 

"I don't. Just... Just hold me." Tally told firmly. 

Abigail didn't push but instead held onto the redhead even more tighter. She could feel her unit mate shiver against her as Abigail rubbed her back trying to calm her. 

Abigail wanted to take the pain away. She couldn't stand Tally like this. But she felt helpless, a feeling she wasn't used to and a feeling she didn't deal well with. 

So she kept holding Tally tight. She kept holding until she could feel Tally's body and breathing relax. She kept holding on as Tally's eyes closed and sleep had taken over her body. 

And she kept holding on as sleep took over her own body. 

She wouldn't let go, ever. 

~~

Scylla found herself stumbling to the pitch black corridor only in her underwear. 

"Shit!" Scylla whispered to herself. 

What the hell was she thinking storming out like that? She was very glad for the darkness covering her body for the time she needed to come up with a plan. 

Scylla reached for her bra and grabbed her trusty old lighter. She flicked it and let her hair caught on fire. 

"Like a flashlight." she said to herself. 

Also helped her get some proper clothing on as she turned turned herself into a stranger. 

That "trick" taught by the Spree would never not be useful. 

~~

Abigail muttered under her breath as she could feel a bright light hit her face.

What the hell had she done to not deserve her usual peaceful and quite rest? 

Abigail wasn't sure did she wanna open her eyes. As Abigail opened one eye to see who was it this time; she gasped in surprise. 

There next to her bed stood a complete stranger. Just as Abigail was about to scream her lungs out, the stranger pulled a lighter out of their pocket. 

Abigail could hear the lighter being flicked and the next thing she knew was the stranger's face was on fire. 

As the fire spread, Abigail could start to see the stranger's body and face change. 

Scylla, Abigail thought to herself. 

Scylla stood there with her face on flames.

Abigail let out a relieved sigh and calmly watched as the flames slowly died down to small sparks, before vanishing from the necro's face. 

What made Abigail almost scream her lungs out was when she saw Scylla only in her underwear. 

"Scylla what the hell??" Abigail asked visibly shocked. 

"I uh..." Scylla tried to explain but couldn't find words. 

Abigail sighed deeply. She patted the free spot on her side. Scylla didn't need more. 

The necro climbed in and crawled under the blanket. 

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed necro?" Abigail mumbled feeling half asleep still.

To Abigail's surprise she didn't get a sassy answer like she had expected to. Only a misserable sob.

"Not again..." Abigail groaned; which only caused the other witch next to her sob even harder.

Abigail turned to face Scylla.

"Hey Scylla calm down, I didn't mean to-" Abigail started but Scylla didn't let her finish. 

"She doesn't want me anymore." Scylla whimpered.

"Scyl what are you talking about?" Abigail asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said she needed to rest. I'm only a burden for her." Scylla cried. 

"For heaven's sake..." Abigail murmured. 

"And now I'm bothering you too." Scylla laughed sarcastically through her tears. 

Scylla started to get up the bed but Abigail stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

"Oh no no no. You come here now. You don't even have any proper clothes on." Abigail told firmly. 

Abigail pulled Scylla back next to her and wrapped one of her hands around the tiny brunette, while still holding on to Tally with her other hand. 

"What happened?" Abigail asked simply. 

"I wanted to surprise Raelle... But she pushed me away. She told she needed rest. And I got hurt." Scylla explained. 

Abigail smiled softly. 

"Hey. I'm sure there's a reason why Rae acted the way she did. You worry none of that for now, okay? Let's get some rest. We'll figure things out in the morning." Abigail comforted and ran her hand through Scylla's silky hair. 

"Thank you Abigail." Scylla whispered and kissed Abigail's cheek softly. 

Abigail blushed but tried to play it cool by clearing her throath and settling back to laying on her bed with now two witches snuggled tight on her sides. 

~~

Third time Abigail woke up that night was when she could feel someone enter the room with a loud crash. Abigail looked at the two witches in her arms but to her surprise the sound hadn't seemed to wake them up. 

Abigail tried to see who had entered the room, even thought she had her guesses who it might be. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she could hear a frustrated groan and some more crashing noises. 

"Oh hell with this chair, I swear it came out of nowhere..." she could hear a familiar voice curse. 

"Jesus Christ Collar what the fuck!" Abigail cry-whispered. 

"Abigail? You up?" Raelle asked. 

"Yes, I am now. And so are Tally and Scylla if you continue making all these noises!" Abigail explained. 

Raelle sighed. 

"Did something happen between you and Scylla?" Abigail asked. 

Raelle stiffened for a second before she started to nervously walk around her room. 

"I messed up! She's about to have her period and she's very emotional! I didn't mean to!" Raelle cried desperate and kept walking in circles at the unit's dark room. 

"Oh my..." Abigail breathed out.

"It's just... Tomorrow is the the day mama..." Raelle whispered. 

Abigail's eyes snapped at Raelle. 

"Oh Raelle... Why didn't you tell that to Scylla?" Abigail asked. 

"I didn't... I didn't want her to worry." Raelle mumbled. 

"You do realize that-" Abigail was about to say but got cut off. 

"Rae...?" Scylla whispered sleepy. 

"Oh Scyl!" Raelle cried and rushed to Scylla's side. 

Abigail made room for the duo. 

Raelle kneeled infront of the bed and took Scylla's hand into a soft hold. She brought the hand to her lips and kissed it softly. 

Abigail rolled her eyes. 

"For heaven's sake... Just come here Collar. There's room for everyone." Abigail ordered. 

Raelle smiled and joined them on the bed, snuggling next to Scylla. 

"And apologize to your necro." Abigail added with a smirk. 

~~

"Hey." Raelle whispered as she slided next to Scylla. 

"Hi." Scylla answered with worry and hurt clear in her eyes. 

"Scylla... I'm so sorry. I should've handled that better. I never meant for you to feel unwanted. And you know I want you, so much." Raelle explained scratching the back of her head. 

"No I'm sorry. I over reacted. I'm so sorry Rae. Tomorrow must be a tough day for you." Scylla said calmly. 

"Thank you Scylla." Ralle breathed out relieved. 

"But you know what?" Scylla asked. 

"What?" Raelle said curious. 

"I'll be here with you. You don't have to face tomorrow alone." Scylla said and took Raelle's hand into her's. 

After Scylla's words Raelle could feel someone else grabbing her other hand gently. Tally smiled at her. 

"We are all here for you. You are not alone." Tally said with care and love clear in her voice. 

Raelle could feel tears falling down her cheeks as she squeezed the necro in her arms tight. 

Sometimes she couldn't believe she had her unit. What had she ever done to deserve them? 

"Pretty bird and necro are right. We've got you Rae." Abigail said gently and ran her hand comfortingly on Raelle's arm. 

Raelle let her emotions flow free as her unit surrounded her with love and safety. 

She could feel Scylla place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked up to meet her eyes. 

"I love you so much. I just wanted to say it." Scylla said with a soft smile.

Raelle smiled back with a slightly goofy smile. She still felt like melting everytime Scylla would tell her that she loved her. 

"I love you so much too." Raelle told with a smirk on her face. 

Raelle leaned close to her girlfriend's lips and pulled her into a loving kiss. 

"Such useless lesbians." Abigail chuckled. 

Raelle and Scylla smiled at her as they snuggled close to each other. 

~~

As the first rays of morning sun hit Abigail's face she felt extremely surprised to notice her bed was full of witches. 

Tally was wrapped tightly in Abigail's left side and Raelle on her right. Scylla was laying half on top of Abigail, half clunging to Raelle for her dear life.

Abigail couldn't help but let a content sigh escape her lips.

Her unit was a crazy mess most of the time and they made Abigail's hair turn more and more grey by the day, but she would never change any of her shitbirds to anything else.

"Abbi?" came a sleepy whisper from the brunette's left side.

"Morning Tally." Abigail smiled at the other witch.

"Morning. I just... Thank you." Tally said with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, anytime." Abigail answered and got lost in Tally's brown eyes.

Abigail felt her heart beat quickly. The morning sun made Tally glow in a way that made Abigail forget how to breath. 

This is the moment, she silently decided in her head. 

"Come here." Abigail whispered and pulled Tally in for a soft and loving kiss.

Tally smiled against Abigail's lips. 

She had been waiting for this moment for so long now. All those longing looks, lingering touches that were simply two intimate for "just friends". The way they would worry for each other way too much. And the way Tally always felt like she needed those lips on her's... 

"Took you long enough!" Raelle shouted making Abigail and Tally jump. 

"You owe me 20$." Scylla stated simply.

Raelle groaned.

"That stupid bet! I was sure they would kiss sooner!" Ralle tried to protest.

Scylla only chuckled and kissed Raelle's cheek while Abigail and Tally tried to collect themselves.

Abigail could feel Tally snuggle back to her chest. She glanced at the redhead and smiled as she saw Tally physically beaming at her.

Abigail closed her eyes and relaxed. Maybe her nights weren't peaceful and quiet because of her crazy unit, but she wouldn't change any of this for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have more ideas in storage for some Bellweather unit + Scylla goofiness...
> 
> So I'll try and be less useless and actually write some of them for you guys haha!

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have at least two more parts planned for this and tbh I have no idea will anyone like this but just know that more is about to come including some Raylla and Tallygail fluff!


End file.
